


Was hätte ich sonst tun

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [11]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайзер возвращает Ройенталю звание, Миттермайер об этом узнает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was hätte ich sonst tun

\- Вот сводка последних приказов от Его Величества.  
\- Благодарю, Амсдорф. Вы свободны.

Адъютант отдает честь, уходит. Приказов немного, краткие указания о передислокации флотов, и.. Что это? "Приказ о возвращении звания флот-адмирала Оскару фон Ройенталю". Волна благодарности плеснула в сердце, впервые за последние несколько недель стало чуть легче. Майн кайзер... Ваше великодушие невероятно. Значит, вы простили?..  
Не в силах усидеть на месте, встаю из-за стола, сжимая в руках копию приказа. Надо... Надо пойти и рассказать. Вот прямо сейчас. Выхожу из кабинета, адъютант еще не ушел, встречаю его сразу за дверью.  
\- Я сейчас отлучусь на некоторое время. Разрешаю меня побеспокоить только если придет запрос на прямую связь с его величеством. Впрочем, я ненадолго.  
\- Есть!  
Похоже, Амсдорфа ничего не удивляет. Ну да, он же читал приказы и наверное догадается, куда я направляюсь.Хотя это неважно.

Коридор, лифт, спускаюсь на нужный уровень, новый коридор, поворот. Я у цели. Набираю код на электронном замке, дверь отъезжает в сторону. Волна прохладного воздуха окатывает меня с головы до ног, смывая недолгий душевный подъем. Но я пришел, я сделаю, что собирался. Переступаю порог, автоматическая дверь мягко хлопает за спиной. Не оборачиваясь, запираю на замок. Делаю несколько шагов вперед. Передо мной стандартная капсула, стекло чуть затемненное... Хочу что-то сказать, но молчание в этой комнате слишком плотное, кажется, его нужно сначала взрезать чем-нибудь острым. С размаху.

\- Знаешь... - голос внезапно предательски срывается, но я пришел сказать и я скажу. - Знаешь, Ройенталь, ты теперь снова флот-адмирал... Его величество вернул тебе звание.

Ну вот сказал. Можно уходить? Не могу. Я и так долго не приходил. Сколько дней прошло? Почти прилетели уже... Кайзер уже на Феззане, а мы еще летим. О чем я думаю? Ройенталь, я не могу уйти и стоять, похоже, не могу, в ногах предательская дрожь и в горле что-то щемит. Я столько дней держал лицо перед всеми остальными, что не верится, что здесь и сейчас это можно не делать. Мельком оглядываю комнату в поисках стула, но никакой мебели конечно нет. Да и зачем он мне, правда? Опускаюсь прямо на пол, наплевав на все условности. Зачем их соблюдать здесь? Сейчас? Все равно комната и капсула почему-то расплываются перед глазами. Напряжение, что ли дает о себе знать? Мужчины не плачут, верно, Ройенталь? Нам не полагается. Глупо я сейчас выгляжу вероятно, хорошо не видит никто. Флот-адмирал сидит на полу, уткнувшись лбом в руки, лежащие на коленях, и пытается не завыть на весь флагман. А ты меня простишь? За эту слабость? За то, что я ничего не смог сделать? Я-то себя нет...

\- Что я мог еще сделать, Ройенталь?

Не узнаю свой собственный голос. Пытаюсь вспомнить наш последний разговор, но обрывки воспоминаний разлетаются, не желая складываться в полную картину. Впрочем, главное я помню. Ты просил позаботиться о кайзере, верно? Я позабочусь... Как смогу, конечно. А что я могу?.. Я теперь знаю, что он пережил на Гайеcбурге. Он так же сидел... Слава богам, ко мне хоть Оберштайн не придет. Эта мысль почему вызывает нервную усмешку, но она придает сил, чтобы встать наконец. Сколько я тут просидел? Медленно иду к двери, оборачиваюсь.  
\- Я еще приду.  
Собраться, собраться, Ураганный Волк. Встал и пошел. Там, за дверью ты - главнокомандующий космического флота. И не забыть вытереть глаза. Мужчины не должны плакать. Им нельзя.


End file.
